Jack's Dog Chapter 2?
by Queen of Reviews
Summary: Jack gets a dog, Carter tried to warn him...I had to post this as a new story, because it says my story doesn't exist on my name.


**Ok, I am sorry that I couldn't add this on to Jack's dog. It said it didn't exist! **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm sorry it took so long to write!

* * *

**

_Ding-dong._

Jack looked up from the grill, and walked into his house and answered the door.

"Hey Carter, Daniel, T" Jack said.

"An apron?" Daniel asked looking at his white and red striped apron.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" Jack asked.

"Nothing" Daniel answered."Where's the puppy?

"In the kitchen, sleeping" Jack answered.

Daniel nodded, and headed into the kitchen. "Jack!" He called, Jack sighed and walked into the kitchen. there was a nice present waiting for him.

"Darn it Sam!" Jack said, looking at the smelly poop.

"Sam?" Daniel asked

"That's the dogs name" Carter explained.

"You named your dog Sam?" Daniel asked incredously

"Is there something wrong with that name, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"No, no, It's just surprising" Daniel said.

"Where is she, Colonel?" Carter asked glancing around

"I donno" Jack said looking around the room. Just then Sam walked in chewing up Jack's underwear.

"Sam!" Jack shouted grabbing them away. "I bought you enough toys for a hundred dogs!Bad dog" Jack said flicking her nose.

"Aww, Sir" Carter said rushing to the puppy, and picked her up. "She's still a puppy sir"

"Carter, how is she gonna learnright from wrong if you spoil her?" Jack said with mock annoyance grabbing a couple of napkins, and cleaning up the mess. "Do you need to go outside Sam?" Jack asked

Sam wagged her tail. Jack opened the door, and let her out then went ouside to flip the hamburgers.

"Cute" Daniel said watching Sam play in the backyard with the hose.

Carter laughed.

Hamburgers are done!" Jack shouted, bringing a plate of hambugers in.

"Good, I'm starving" Daniel said grabbing a hamburger.

After dinner they decieded to play truth or dare.

"Jack, truth or dare?" Daniel asked.

"Truth" Jack answered.

"Ok, umm.. did you ever kiss anyone when they didn't know" Daniel asked.

"Yes" Jack answered, not being able to look up.

"Who?" Daniel asked.

"You already asked me a question! Teal'c truth or dare?"

"Dare" Teal'c replied.

"Go outside and yell 'I LOVE YOU!'" Jack said.

"I do not understand your ways" Teal'c said, but got up and opened the door, and shouted it.

Carter clapped for him, as he sat back down. "Major Carter, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Carter answered.

"Do you have feelings for anyone?" Teal'c asked

"Yes" Carter said then glanced at Jack. "Jack truth or dare?"

"Truth" Jack said grinning.

"Who was the person you kissed who didn't know about it?" Carter asked with a smirk.

Jack head dropped to the ground, he heard Sam getting into something into the kitchen. Jack got up to stop her.

"Sir!" Carter said, watching Jack hurry out of the room.

Jack came back in a moment later. "Ok, lets watch a movie"

"No Jack, you have to answer the question" Daniel said looking at Jack.

"Uhh" Jack said growing very hot. "Is it just me, or is it hot in here?"

"Sir!" "Jack!"

"you" Jack said embarressed

"What?" Carter asked

"Yeah, in the time loop thingy"

"I had a feeling you did!" Daniel said clapping his hands.

"Did you not do it in front of General Hammond?" Teal'c asked

"Yes" Jack answered reluctantly

"What!" BothDaniel and Carter shouted.

"Carter, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Carter answered.

"Did you ever kiss anyone when they didn't know, and if you did, who?" Jack said with a smile on his face.

Carter turned and looked at the TV. "Ya know, I do feel like watching TV"

"CARTER!"

"All right, you. well not really you, but you" Carter said nervously. She looked over at the TV

"When?" Jack asked

"When I was on the Prometheus" Carter said, "It was your hallocination"

"Really? Cool" Jack said.

"What time is it Daniel?" Carter asked.

"About 11:00 o'clock"Daniel said.

"Well" said Carter" bestbe going. Bye and thanks for the food"

"I must depart as well" Teal'c said rising.

"Bye" said Jack with a slight wave"Are you going too".He asked turning toDaniel.

"Yeah, well see you tommorow" Daniel said grabbing his jacket.

"Ya think?" Jack said closing the door. He bent down and petted Sam "Good girl Sam" he crooned.

* * *

**Please review! I am sooooo sorry this chapter took so long to write.**


End file.
